Hate Become Love
by FlorenxiaZ
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura,yang semula membenci Sasuke tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengannya,dengan cara yang dibilang-aneh?
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah di Jepang.Orang-orang memulai aktivitas rutinnya,bekerja,bersekolah,dll.Tidak terkecuali aktor utama kita.Uchiha Sasuke,Ketua OSIS Pemimpin MOS tahun ini yang terkejam,terdingin,terketus,terpintar,terganteng,terkaya,ter-ter semuanya.Ya,Dia kini sedang memarkir manis mobilnya yang baru memasuki area parkiran KHS."Hai Teme,hari ini hari spesial yaaa,dulu kita dibully senior senior itu,sekarang kita bully junior junior kita,hehehe," ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik."Hn," jawab Sasuke.

(Di waktu yang sama,di tempat yang berbeda)

"Sakuraaaaa,bangunnnnn," teriak sang ibu tercinta."Iya bu,Sakura sudah bangun" jawab Sakura dengan setengah nyawa.Setelah nyawanya terkumpul penuh,ia melihat jam di dinding ternyata pukul 06.55.Ia membelalak matanya tak percaya,bel berbunyi 5 menit lagi,dan ia baru baru tidur?!Ia lekas cuci muka,sikat gigi lalu mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam sekolah,tidak butuh waktu lama untuk itu,lalu mengambil tas dari karung beras untuk keperluan MOSnya.

"Ibuuu,kenapa baru bangunkan Sakura sekarang?5 menit lagi lonceng berbunyi," ucap Sakura kesal seraya menuruni tangga dengan berlari."Hati-hati jangan berlari di tangga,habisnya kamu yang susah dibangunin,"tegur ibu Sakura ."Yasudahlah,ibu aku pergi dulu,Jaa~ne,"ucap Sakura saat mengambil sebuah roti dan langsung melahapnya sambil berlari."Hati-hati nak," Teriak ibu Sakura.

(Skip Time)

"Sudah jam berapa Teme?,"tanya Naruto."06.48,Dobe," jawabnya singkat."Hei Teme,kalau sudah jam 7 kau boleh menutup gerbangnya,aku mau mengurus hal lain," ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.Saat jam 7 tepat, Sasuke menarik gerbangnya,terdengar seorang siswi berlari sambil meneriakinya."TUNGGU SENPAIII,JANGANN TUTUP GERBANGNYAAAAAAA," teriak Sakura.Ngosh...ngosh...ngosh..."Kau tau jam berapa ini sekarang?," tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya."m-maaf senpai,tadi aku telat bangun,"ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.Bukan hanya dia saja yang terlambat,beberapa siswa cowok pun bernasib sama dengan Sakura.

"Kalian kumaafkan,tapi jika 2 hari kedepan masih terlambat,silahkan kalian menjalani hukuman kalian 2 lipat,MENGERTI?," tegur Sasuke dengan nada datar,namun mengancam."Baik senpai," jawab siswa siswi itu termasuk Sakura."Hn,kalian boleh pergi," ucap Sasuke,mereka pun berlari lari karena takut akan tatapan intimidasi yang Sasuke berikan.Namun Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke telah membaca name tagnya.

 _"Haruno Sakura...?Menarik",_ _gumam Sasuke._ "Baiklah,kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini,kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangannya," ucap Shikamaru dengan mikrofon di tangannya."Baiklah,kita akan mulai dari perkenalan,"ucap salah satu senior berambut coklat dan bermata perak."Sasuke,dimulai dari kau,"ucap pria berambut coklat tersebut sambil menyodorkan mikrofon miliknya,dan langsung direbut oleh Sasuke."Uchiha Sasuke,IPA XII-1 Ketua Osis," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar,kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Wakil Ketua Osis,Bendahara,dan seterusnya."Baiklah,sampai disini perkenalan kita,Aku ingin kalian memberikan surat cinta kepada senior kalian semua yang ada disini ,cukup 1 orang,lalu saat istirahat,mintalah tanda tangan mereka di lapangan,mengerti?!,"perintah Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah,sampai disini perkenalan kita ,Aku ingin kalian memberikan surat cinta kepada senior kalian semua orang cukup 1 orang,lalu saat istirahat minta tanda tangan mereka di lapangan ,mengerti?!,"perintah Shikamaru.

Hate Become Love

Chapter 2:Hari Sial Bagi Sakura

"HA'I SHIKAMARU-SENPAI," jawab mereka serempak."Halo," sapa seseorang dari belakang."Aniki,"desis Sasuke tajam.Sontak semua siswa langsung melihat ke belakang Sasuke,terlihat seorang pria berumur dua puluhan dengan tatapan mata onyx yang serupa dengan Sasuke."Santai saja Sasu-cake," canda Itachi."Aniki?," batin Sakura."Halo Sakura-chan,"sapa Itachi."Eeh?Halo Itachi-senpai," jawab Sakura ramah.

"Aniki,kau mengenalnya?,"tanya Sasuke penasaran."tentu saja,dia adik Sasori,kan?," tanya Itachi."Y'ya senpai,"jawab Sakura gugup."Dan aku kesini ingin mengatakan bahwa,baka-otouto,nanti kau harus mengajak Sakura-chan bertemu dengan ibu," ucap Itachi dengan santainya."Apa-apaan itu?,"tanya Sasuke tidak terima."Ini permintaan kaa-san,turuti saja,lagipula nanti keluarga Sakura juga berkumpul disana,"ucap Itachi dengan santainya,meskipun ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke."Hn,sekarang kau boleh keluar,"ucap Sasuke kesal."Hn," jawab Itachi,Ia pun melongos pergi.

"Baiklah,saatnya pengecekan atribut,bagi yang merasa atributnya kurang lengkap,segera berdiri di sana,"ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk tengah lapangan.Hampir setengah murid berdiri disana,Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus kesal."Apa-apaan ini,Hah?!kalian niat mos gak sih?datang terlambat,atribut gak lengkap," teriak Sasuke emosi,anak-anak yang mengikuti mos hanya bisa diam."ganteng-ganteng cerewet," batin Sakura."Sudahlah Sasuke,sisanya boleh masuk kelas,yang terkena hukuman,setelah lonceng istirahat,kalian baru dipersilahkan masuk,"ucap salah satu senior berkucir empat."HA'I".

(30 menit kemudian)

Tokk...tokk...tokk...

Masuklah 3 orang siswa dari OSIS

"Anak-anak,kami senior kelas IPA XII-1,Aku yakin kalian semua sudah kenal kami,maka aku akan langsung menyebutkan tujuan kami disini,yaitu kami ingin mengumpulkan sidik jari kalian,"ucap Karin salah satu anggota Osis."Baik,senpai,"jawab mereka serempak,kecuali Sakura yang memang malas menjawabnya."Yamanaka Ino,Inuzuka Kiba,Haruno Sakura,Hyuuga Hinata,silahkan maju,lalu disusul nomor selanjutnya,"ucap Juugo.

(Selang 20 menit kemudian)

"Baiklah,semua sudah selesai,"ucap Juugo.Mata Sasuke terus menatapi Sakura yang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca buku,tersenyum tipis,tidak menyadari bahwa,sudah saatnya mereka keluar dari kelas itu."Hei,Sasuke sudah selesai,tumben kau melamun," ucap Juugo."Hn,tak apa," balas Sasuke.

(Setelah 3 Senior Keluar,10 menit kemudian,jam istirahat)

"Yeayy!,"sorak salah satu siswi,Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka,ia lupa harusnya saat ini dia sudah harus di lapangan meminta tanda tangan senior."Halo,kau tidak ke lapangan?,"tanya salah seorang siswi berambut indigo."E-eh?Oh iya,aku lupa hehe,"ucap Sakura setelah tersadar dari lamunannya."Hyuuga Hinata," sapanya hangat."Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura."Hei,ayo kita pergi sebelum bel berbunyi," tegur Hinata."Ha'I hyuuga-san," balas Sakura dengan senyum memikatnya.

(Setelah sampai di lapangan)

"Woah,luas sekali lapangan kita," ucap Sakura dengan berbinar-binar."Iya,Sakura-chan,"ucap Hinata sambil melihat-lihat ke arah lapangan."Ayo,kita mulai,"ucap Sakura membuat Hinata tersadar tujuan utama mereka."Temari-senpai,tolong tanda-tangani buku milikku,"ucap Sakura."Kamu Haruno Sakura kan?,"tanya Temari."I-iya senpai,"jawab Sakura tergagap-gagap."Umm,kamu harus minta tanda-tangan dari Sasuke-senpai terlebih dahulu,"ucap Temari.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen minna-san di Chap 1:Hate Become Love,Author lupa tulis yang beginian,Sorry ya,kalau banyak salah,typo,dll.Please review ya,kalo kalian review,author jadi tau mana yang salah,hehe.** **I'm Sai :Udah lanjut kok,thanks for the review.** **Tunggu Chapter 3 nya Ya!**


End file.
